Niley You're Still The One
by Seddie4Ever
Summary: Nick Jonas and Miley are dating, but what happens when a fight breaks them up 1 day before their one month anniversary? Niley twoshot. My first HM fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own the Hannah Montana Show, and if you don't believe me, ask my psychiatrist! **

**A/N: This IS my first HM fanfic, and the second chapter will be a SongFic, so if you want to tell me how horrible I am, at least tell me how I can improve!!**

**Summary: After dating for a month, Miley Stewart and Nick Jonas have a fight. What can be done, and can Nick ever win Miley's heart back?**

Miley Stewart had a pretty good life. She had a dad that loved her, a brother that was nice to her on occasion, and two amazing best friends, who were undeniably in love, even though they refused to recognize it. Oh, and did I mention that she was dating Nick Jonas? That might be a pretty important fact to know for future references. But anyways, they had been dating for about a month now. In fact, it would be exactly month in a week, and for some reason, they had managed to keep it all from the press, and even their families! The only people that knew that they were dating was, well, them. They were planning to tell people after one month, but they weren't sure how much longer they could last.

"See ya Dad, I'm going out!" Miley called to her dad.

"Okay bud, you have fun. Where did you say you were going again?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh, just going to the mall with friends, nothing special." Miley replied. But she knew that wasn't true. She was going to the mall, but it was for a date with Nick, and she knew it would be special, because she had a feeling that it would be there that they would experience their first kiss. They hadn't kissed yet, because for some reason, the time wasn't right, it wasn't romantic enough, they were interrupted, whatever. She really hoped that this would be the night, and she had high hopes for it.

"Okay darlin, just remember that you have to be at home by 7:30 so you can get ready for your Hannah appearance on Letterman." Her dad said.

"I know, but why 7:30? Letterman doesn't start until 11:00 or 12:00 anyways!"

"Yeah, but still, you need to be home so that you have enough time to prepare!"

"But Dad, it's already 5:30, I won't have enough time to do anything! I might have an hour at the mall, because it's a half hour drive to the good mall!"

"Well then, why don't you go to the one in town? It's only a 10 minute drive!"

"Because, does that one have an _Au Naturalé_? No, it doesn't! I need to get my all natural shampoo, or my, sorry, Hannah's skin will go dry!" She said, but it's obvious that wasn't true. She was going to the mall to meet Nick, and she was hoping that it would be romantic and beautiful. (Or at least as romantic and beautiful as you can get at the mall!)

"Whatever, it's your choice, but no later than 7:30, got it?"

"Sure Dad! Bye, I love you!"

She got to the mall and tried to find Nick. She had received a text message from him earlier that he would be a blonde boy wearing a red shirt and jeans. She spotted him quickly, waiting in the food court. She walked up to him, and said, "Hey sweetie, what's up?"

The man just looked confused, "Do I know you?" He said.

"Nick, it's me! Miley!" She said.

The man just continued to look confused, and as he kept on trying to explain that he didn't know who this Nick was, she tried to take off his wig. "Wow, what'd you do, glue it on!" She said, struggling.

Just then someone appeared behind her, "Miley, what are you doing?" He asked.

She turned around to see a person obviously wearing a wig, with a red shirt and jeans. "Nick?" She asked. She could tell that it was obviously him, because of his eyes. No one had the same eyes as Nick. As she looked into Nick's eyes, she almost forgot about the man behind her that almost had his hair ripped out.

"Sorry!" She said, and she and Nick went on their way.

They went to almost every store in the mall, and they didn't buy a thing. At 7:25 they decided that it was time to go back to the food court. They got a corndog, and then, without saying a word, they both knew that it was time for their first kiss. They slowly leaned in, closed their eyes, and then their lips were just about to touch when all of a sudden you hear Hannah Montana singing, "Best of Both Worlds." On Miley's cell phone. It was her reminder that she needed to be home in a half hour.

"Oh shoot, Nick, I'm sorry, I've got to go!" She exclaimed.

"What, why?" Nick asked.

"I'm sorry, I just have to go!" She said, and with that, she left.

This had been the third date in a row that was either cancelled, postponed, or interrupted, and it was all because of stupid ol' Hannah Montana. Hannah got in the way of everything, and she just wanted to tell Nick so that he would understand! _That's it!_ She thought. _I'll tell Nick the truth! I'll tell him that I'm Hannah Montana, but all I need to figure out is where and when._ Then she realized the perfect place. All she needed to do was just set it up. She dialed Nick's number: 545-454-5454, and waited for Nick's friendly voice to say, "Hello?" before she said, "Nick? Hey, can I get you to meet me tommoro- no that won't work, the day afte- no busy then, ummm, can you meet me on Friday at the beach? I have something to tell you."

"Well sure, but first can you explain to me what happened tonight?" Nick inquired.

"Well, you see-," Miley began, but in the background you could hear Robbie Ray saying, "Bud, time to go!" Then she told Nick that everything would become clear on Friday, and that she had to go.

That Friday…

Miley was nervous, but that was to be expected. She hadn't had the chance to talk to Nick since last Saturday, and she was clear that everything would be explained tonight. Of course, she was a little nervous about telling him. She had only told this to two other people before, and there were crushes involved in both of them. Oliver had a crush on her, she told him, and he fainted. Then there was "Leslie". They were dating, she told him, and then he felt queasy. And now Nick. The last two people she told didn't turn out so well, and she just wanted to make sure this one was special.

"Hey Miley," Nick said as he walked up to the beach. It was unusually empty. Maybe it was because it was getting dark, and maybe it was just a sign that this was the right time to tell Nick the truth. The truth that had been gnawing at her for a good week or two.

"Hey Nick," she said. She was really nervous, so she didn't have much to say.

"I have something I need to tell you." They both said at the same time.

"You go first," Miley said.

"Well, there's no easy way to ask you this, but what's going on?" Nick began. "At the beginning of our relationship I felt that I could trust you. Now with all of the missed dates, and you having to leave at random times, I've got to just come out with this… are you cheating on me?"

Miley felt like she had just been slapped in the face. "How could you say that? Here I am, about to spill my heart out and tell you a secret that I've wanted to tell you for weeks now, and you accuse me of cheating on you? Well here's something I'm telling you. Both me AND Hannah Montana are dumping you! Yeah, that's right. I'm Hannah Montana, and you just said the wrong thing to the wrong girl!" And with that, she stormed off.

**A/N: So, what do you think? This story DOES have a happy ending, so hit that button and review like theirs no tomorrow!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, including but not limited to: Hannah Montana, Nick Jonas, The Song "I'm Sorry" by Bo Diddley (Sorry if you've never heard of him!) and the song "You're Still The One" By Shania Twain.**

Nick's POV

As I watched Miley, sorry, Hannah walk away, I knew that she didn't want to talk to me. As much as I wanted to just run up to her and kiss her, I couldn't bring myself to do it. She was mad, and I knew that she was probably like most girls: adamant. When she wanted something, she set her mind to it, and didn't let anyone else interfere. I could tell just by the way that she was walking that it would probably be best if we just didn't talk to each other anymore. Man, I wish I could read her mind so I could tell what she's thinking.

Miley's POV

As I walked away, I wanted nothing more than for him to come up to me and kiss me. I wanted nothing but for him to come up and tell me that he loved me, and would never doubt me again. I would just as easily forgive him if only he would just be a little bit chivalrous and come over here. However, I should not, cannot, and will not turn around. I am a girl, so I have the right to be stubborn sometimes, right? Dang flabbit! Well, if only he could read my mind so I could let him know how I feel. Then, I might find out if he really feels the same way.

Normal POV

As Saturday rolled around, both Miley and Nick were miserable wrecks. However, neither of them could show it. Miley had to get ready for a Hannah concert later that night, and Nick had to work on recording one of their new CD's. Their lives were so hectic, that they didn't have much time to mope around.

Later that night at the concert…

_Nobody's Perfect!!_ Hannah sang as the concert ended. There were thousands of adoring fans everywhere, and she wished that, more than anything, that Nick could be here to see this. This was the way that she was planning on telling everyone that they were dating, and she had a feeling that they would have their first kiss here. If only that were really going to happen.

Just then a mysterious voice erupted into the stadium.

"So guys, did you like the concert?" Nick's voice rang out. Literally everyone in the stands started screaming at the top of their lungs.

_Wow, they can't have liked me THAT much, can they?_ Hannah thought. Then she turned around and saw Nick walking onto the stage, and the screams got so loud that she thought people in China would be able to hear it.

"Hey guys, how you doin'?" He asked, and the screams just kept on getting louder.

"Well you guys, I've got a little secret to tell you. Hannah Montana and I are, sorry, were dating. Today was going to be our one-month anniversary, and we had a little fight last night. I now need your help to let Hannah know that I'm sorry and that I totally screwed up, okay?" And with that he began to sing.

_I'm sorry,  
Oh, I'm sorry,  
Oh baby, I'm sorry,  
For the things I said to you._

You know I love you,  
You know I care,  
With you, my new heart I want to share,  
Darling I need you,  
With all your heart and soul,  
To know that I want you, and I'll never let you go,  
But forgive me,  
Please forgive me,  
Please forgive me,  
For I knew not what I was saying.

Come on little baby,  
Come on darling,  
Give me another chance,  
To make up on my wrong,  
You know that I love you,  
You know I'll put nobody else above you,  
Come on, come on,  
Say that you'll love me.

I'm sorry,  
Oh yes I'm sorry,  
Oh I'm sorry,  
For the things I said to you.

When he finished the song, there were thousands of screaming people screaming so loud, that she thought the noise might break the sound barrier.

"Well Nick, I have a song for you too, and this time, people might actually heard it before." She laughed, and began to sing:

_When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
all this time, you're still the one I love_

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We might of took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

_Ain't nothing better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missing_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of_

She finished, the crowd was yelling louder than any other crowd before, and Nick walked over and gave her a long, passionate kiss. If you thought the crowd was loud before, if you had just walked in while they were kissing, you would have immediately went deaf. As they were finishing their never-ending lip lock, they looked at each other, and then realized that they still had fans on all sides of them.

"Well, that's the show, hope you liked it!! I gotta go and spend the rest of my one month anniversary with my boyfriend!" Hannah said, and the crowed screamed again as they kissed again.

**A/N: Sorry if you didn't like it! I did my best to make it an OK story, but I would LOOOOOVVVEEEE it if you would hit that little button right below me and review my story! : ) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
